PZ Myers
Paul Zachary Myers aka 'PZ Myers' is a biologist and blogger. His blog Pharyngula makes fun of creationists and their tactics. Roman Catholicism Myers has spoken several times over the Priest Child Molestation Scandal. Myers also criticised Supreme Court Judge, Antonin Scalia for accepting Roman Catholic doctrine without rational evidence. Myers is uneasy because Americans rely on people like Scalia to defend United States liberties. The people who safeguard our liberties… Myers feels the Supreme Court is pandering to Roman Catholics over contraception. The Supreme Court is full up on Catholics, I think Myers is also concerned over pedophile cover up's and accuses Bill Donohue of trying to expose the name of a child who complained about molestation while the diocese where the alleged crime happened doesn't cooperate fully with police investigation. Grand Inquisitor Bill Donohue leaps into action! Political liberal Myers is a Political Liberal and hates the Republican Party. PZ notes the September/October 2013 shutdown in the USA didn't hit the military or homeland security, instead that debacle hit services like Health care and Education. Myers sees Republicans as "the fringe party of lunatics, demagogues, and irresponsible lackwits" Republicans hate science and crazy, irresponsible idiots, Myers hoped the party will die and so do We. Thanks, Republicans! Myers believes one reason why religion is declining in the USA is that religion is too much identified with the Conservative, Religious Right agenda. Don’t forget the other coping strategies Myers is concerned that Climate Change denialists used legal threats to pressure a Science journal to retract a publication showing that climate change denialists are frequently, "wacky conspiracy theorists and thin-skinned paranoid weirdos (it's true!)." Recursive confirmation Myers supports Obamacare and Good riddance, Michael Lotfi despises the selfishness that thinks healthy people shouldn't pay for others who need more health care than they do. Myers points out that healthier people will sometime become old too and will need greater health care, Myers argues that, "A responsible society values all of its members and gives them all lifelong equal citizenship?" The libertarian mindset on proud display Myers doesn't support Obama uncritically, he'd deeply disturbed by the injustice to Chelsey Manning and to Edward Snowden. We were more free under Nixon than we are under Obama Myers is concerned that the National Security Agency (NSA) won't even tell Congress what they're up to. Congress needed to ask an outsider, Bruce Schneier what their government is doing. Myers fears the USA is becoming more like a police state. The government is asking outsiders to explain to them what they are doing See, Revelations from Bruce Schneier for yet more about bad stuff the American government and big business are doing. Myers believes atheists should take up politically liberal causes like Environmentalism, reducing income inequality, human rights, Humanism. I approve this messageI'm less sure about atheists being too openly liberals. It would be good if all atheists were political liberals, it would also be good if all Christians were Liberal Christians and political liberals. In the real world neither will happen. Atheists range from Marxists through to Libertarians and there are even a few social conservative atheists. Meanwhile if atheists as a group identify to strongly with liberal causes that makes it easier for the American Religious Right to pretend atheistic liberalism is bad. We hope atheists who are political liberals will campaign for liberal causes but keeping atheism and liberalism separate at least part of the time is a good idea. That's why there are more articles about atheism in Atheism Wiki than in Liberapedia and that's why there are templates in Liberapedia pointing out that atheists aren't always liberals and Christians aren't always Conservatives. Myers points out that Amazon Books treats its staff badly, pressures staff to fill ever rising targets and doesn't give decent lunch breaks. Amazon’s inhumanity Why not get some of your Books from a local public Library, that costs Nothing which is even cheaper than Amazon. PZ Myers approves of Social democracy in Denmark and one little known side effect is that Danish women are less vulnerable to men who want to take advantage of them sexually. Excellent work, Denmark! Myers notes the Conservatives Hypocritically pretend they're against big government and wasteful spending. Still they wasted $1.75 billion on Abstinence Education. Myers hopes Liberal Americans will write to those they elected to Congress asking them to end this failed policy. We’ve spent how much on WHAT??? Myers believes tougher Gun control is needed in the USA. America has a disease Where a rational conversation about guns ought to start Myers disapproves when gun lobbyists write bills which Republican politicians then use to try and deregulate gun use. Yosemite Sam will have to move to the East coast Myers fears anti Pornography laws are used to mask unacceptable censorship in Uganda and the United Kingdom, those two Nations are very different but their governments have similar weakness. Uganda, Great Britain, same difference Myers believes Libertarianism gives freedom for Rich people to exploit Poorer and weaker people but doesn't give Freedom to the majority. Myrers believes the United States is a libertarian paradise where differences in income are widening, the privileged class are corrupt and decadent and there is no real equality of opportunity. So I invented a new law the other day Myers is also sick of the way the American banks exploit the American public. Myers helped prepare this video that shows part of the trouble. Wouldn’t everyone love to have a conversation with Jamie Dimon? I agree with PZ we should campaign against Libertarians although most are atheists. We should campaign against them because of the harm they do when they help the rich to trample on the rest of us. We should show that most atheists are better than the selfish Libertarians. Myers has no sympathy for those who imagine or pretend Rich Americans are persecuted. Myers points out some Poor people work hard for a lifetime getting low wages, his late father was one. Blow it out your ass, Sam Zell Myers opposes Racism and Homophobia. Enid, Oklahoma: Where the Great Whites Gather Medical Myers favors childhood vaccination. Good story and a good line Feminism Myers is a strong supporter of Sex positive feminism, he criticises many people who treat women badly. Myers thinks it's hilarious that many men high up in the Republican Party don't know how to appeal to women or even how to address women. Republican men need training before they can interact safely with the opposite sex. Republicans need training Myers is Pro-choice and believes medical insurance should cover abortions because women, especially rape victims don't know in advance that they will need an abortion. Is your rape insured? Myers sees no point in forcing doctors to do an ultrasound before an Abortion or the like. They really are just putting up obnoxious roadblocks Myers is concerned about online harassment and notes women are frequently targeted. Myers thinks the harassers are generally Men who act like Boys. Let’s just call it talking Myers is concerned about sexual harassment in the Philosophy department at University of Colorado Boulder and notes this damages men at the department as well as women. The harassment harms women directly but men fear their reputations will be tainted through their connections with the department. Many graduate students are angry because they did not know what the department was like when they applied to go there. The CU-Boulder philosophy department gets failing marks Plagiarism So she Gautier set up normal human cells, prepped them for the chromosome squashes, grew Down syndrome cells and did likewise, and was held up by her primitive gear at that point…when Jérôme Lejeune showed up and whisked all of her data away to get it photographed. And then went off to a conference where he announced that he had discovered the cause of Down syndrome, and then published the story with Gautier’s name as a middle author — a paper she did not get to see and knew nothing about until the day before publication. Marthe Gautier discovered important facts about chromosome abnormalities in down syndrome patients. Jérôme Lejeune found her work, published it and took most of the credit. Myers sees this as typical of the way women’s work in science is too frequently trivialized. Marthe Gautier, another woman scientist trivialized Creationists regularly put something together by copying and pasting large sections from what previous creationists wrote. Further they don’t bother to give a reference. If his students did anything like that Myers would fail them. An unsurprising case of plagiarism Then of course students on Myers challenging courses are likely more intelligent than typical creationists. Poverty Myers knows Blaming poor people is something the Far Right do. "It’s standard far right bigotry, blaming the poor and oppressed for their poverty and oppression. "OH PAT CONDELL NO "(...) everyone pays such fervent lip service to the importance of charity — but as we all know, punishing the poor is an American hobby."How Mormons deal with poverty Racism Myers opposes Racism and antisemitism too, “You people” he knows Slavery was an Evil institution as most people do. Only a small number of extreme racists approve of slavery. John Derbyshire reviews Civil War movies, sight unseen Myers knows racism still exists in the USA and causes big problems. We should not talk about racism Myers cites an example to show if you're Black you can get arrested for loitering when you're waiting for a School bus. Three black students arrested while waiting for school bus in Rochester Myers feels he personally is being harassed because he opposes a racist undergraduate publication loosely connected with his university. Myers isn't the only person with utter contempt for this Right wing racist rubbish. Still Myers is a prominent person online and offline so he is targeted more. There always have been crazy, immature right wing, undergraduates at universities, there even are a few post graduates of that type. Unfortunately there are some at the university where Myers teaches as well. Race-baiting is alive and well at UMM Anyway harassment with false criminal accusations is going way too far. The Northstar Holy War continues If it can be proved that these right wingers intentionally made false accusations we hope the law will deal with them and we hope the perpetrators will be kicked out of the university which they thoroughly deserve. we hope they will be made to attend awareness courses where they have a chance to learn the error of their ways, to become better citizens and better Human beings. References External Links *Pharyngula *PZ Myers PZ Myers from Atheism Wiki Category:People Category:Atheists Category:Liberals Category:Pages with long Infoboxes